Seth the Hedgehog: Episode 2
by GSC Uprising
Summary: After Seth's confrontation with Sonic, Seth returns with psychotic happiness, which triggers the curiosity of his GSC friends. This moment is where Jäger and Qadarius reveal a laughable and embarrassing issue of Sonic's.


Chapter 2

Seth returns home, he was walking on air after his confrontation with Sonic. He always envied how famous Sonic was; now Seth possesses the superiority! Sitting on the couch was Cameron who sensed Seth's upbeat mood. Seth was snapping his finger and somewhat dancing. It is extremely rare to see Seth as happy as this; is most prevalent moods are anger, exhaustion, depression, or absolutely psychotic. He became quite curious of this sudden change and states, "You seem very lighthearted."

Seth sat in the recliner next to the couch and said, "I have proven my superiority to my faggot of a brother. He failed to see how infinite it is."

Cameron's eyes widened and he thought, 'Wow…he must have released tons of rage in every word,' then he replied, "…you ran into him? How did that go?"

Seth replied, "I have never been happier—can't say the same for him though."

The reply concerned him; if a G.S.C agent murdered Sonic, it could mean an all-out war with the Mobian Community; Cameron asked, "Did you kill him?"

Seth replied, "No man; just gave him a sweet taste of this," and held his fist in Cameron's sight. The Irishman thought, 'Is this why Qadarius and Jäger find Sonic humorous? Is it because he's weak?—we're going to find out why,' then he yells, "Qadarius, Jäger!—come down here!"

He awakes from his deep nap and says under his breath, "Why are you waking me up?" Jäger was in his room and said, "This better be important." He shut his computer off and began downstairs.

The turian descended down the stairs as well and asked, "What's going on?"

Since Seth ignored his brother and wanted absolutely zero to do with him, he knows virtually nothing about his life, much less his issues. Jäger steps down the stairs with exhaustion in his eyes. Cameron says, "So Seth, explain what happened."

Seth said, "I, my friends, had a "talk" with my brother."

"How did that go?" Qadarius asked.

"Swimmingly; for me anyway—not so much for him," Seth said.

Jäger asked, "What happened?"

"He slapped me like a girl, but I took him down like a man."

Qadarius begins lightly snickering and he says, "He slapped you?—wow…I thought he was a pussy before, but damn…this takes the cake."

Jäger stated, "He has reached a new level cowardice."

Seth became slightly confused and asked, "He was less of a pussy before?"

Qadarius began thinking whether or not he should tell Seth about Sonic's issue. He whispered to Jäger, "Should we tell him?"

Jäger shrugged, "Make sure we have plenty of marijuana; he'll need it." Qadarius nodded and looked to Seth; he said, "Alright Seth; what I am about to tell you is very…I can't even explain it without laughing…do you know anything about Sonic's friends?"

Seth replies, "I got into a fight with this echidna when I was fifteen...and there's that fox, but that's it. I never really cared."

"Well," Qadarius hesitated, "He (giggle) he has a certain…issue with someone. It's possible that…"

"What?" Seth asks.

Qadarius connects his Omni-Tool to the TV and switches to the Galactic Web, he goes to YouTube and says, "These are some cutscenes from a couple of his games; get ready because…well, you'll see."

Qadarius searches two particular cutscenes from _Sonic Heroes_ ; before the turian hits 'play,' he says, "Get ready…you will be absolutely astounded."

Seth says, "Okay just play it."

Qadarius says, "Alright…I warned you."

He plays the cutscenes which immediately cause Qadarius to giggle uncontrollably. Cameron has never seen a turian laugh this much in his entire life. As Seth watches, his eyes dilate the whole time; he had no clue what to make of it. Cameron had a "really?" kind of face. When the video ended Seth looked at Qadarius with the same face.

"There is much more of this," he says to Seth; Qadarius plays the beginning cutscene from _Sonic Generations_. Seth's face intensifies.

"We're not done yet," Qadarius said. He plays a certain cutscene from _Sonic Adventure 2,_ and quite a few from _Sonic X_.

Qadarius looks at Seth and asks, "What do you think?" though Seth said nothing. Cameron asked, "Is this little problem real?"

Qadarius nodded, "Yep; congratulations Seth you have the most badass brother in the galaxy. Harbinger ain't got nothin' on Sonic!"

Seth kept the face and felt himself unable to speak or do anything.

 _Station Square_

 _Maurice Residence_

Mrs. Bernadette Maurice was cooking dinner for the family; the rain began pouring, which began to concern her. Sonic never liked deep water, and flooding was common in the outskirts. Considering how far Sonic runs, he could be in the deep flood zone near the forest. With the slippery roads, he would have a hard time running.

"Where's Sonic?—it's getting nasty out there," She asked her husband. Jules has not been the same since his serious war wounds, his left arm, his legs and eyes are cybernetic, and most of his face is one giant scar. He was reading the newspaper when Bernadette asks, "Where's the phone? I need to call him."

"He'll be back," He replies. Suddenly, a loud knock caught their attention.

"I better get the dryer ready," Bernadette stated. She walked to the door, unlocked, and opened it; she could not speak or breathe; her son is doused in blood, a tooth is missing, and Sonic mumbled, "Mom…" he collapsed onto the ground and his eyes became red.

"Honey!—call an ambulance!"

Jules sprang from his chair and saw his son; he gasped and paged EMS on his Omni-Tool.

Bernadette gently carried Sonic to the couch, she asked, "Baby what happened?"

Sonic could only say, "S…e, e-e."

Bernadette ran to the closet and grabbed some towels to stop the bleeding. It helped somewhat and after a few minutes, and ambulance arrived.

 _Cameron's house…_

Seth sat on his bed not sure what of the discovery. He tried to take his mind off it by playing a Slipknot song on his guitar. His giggling caused him frequent mistakes; even playing the darkest song he could think of did not work. He hears a knock on his door and Seth says, "C…come in!"

Cameron opens the door with the same look; he says, "You have quite a brother, the Reapers cower before his majesty!"

Seth exploded into belly-bursting laughter; he could barely breathe, let alone speak.

"We need to find more embarrassing things about him."

Seth nodded while still laughing uncontrollably.

"STOP! STOP! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!" Seth laughed. After about thirty seconds, Seth took deep breaths and said "okay…I think I'm good."

Cameron said, "Well…about what we saw…"

Seth laughed, "DAMNIT! I CAN'T STO-I-I-I."

"We should definitely look into this; find out everything you can about this person."

"O-O-ON IT! HA-HA-HA!"

Cameron leaves the room shaking his head. Seconds later, Qadarius and Jäger enter.

Qadarius said, "I warned you; at least you're happy."

Seth said when he calmed down, "I just hope I put him out of his misery; If I that was that big of a pussy, I'd kill myself."

"How bad did you hit him?" Jäger asked.

"It was bad…I just wailed on that retard."

Qadarius asked, "His friends won't be too happy with us."

Seth scoffs, "We can take 'em."

 _Station Square Hospital_

When people saw Sonic being carried to the ambulance from his house, the news spread within a matter of minutes; people called news crews, social media went haywire, and small children cried over his possible soon-to-be death. Tails watched the news and literally almost had a heart attack, Shadow saw the news as well and thought, "Who the hell could've done that?—he had to have been caught off guard, not even I was able to kill him." Shadow called for an investigation. When Knuckles saw the news reports, he rushed to the hospital.

Sonic's mother was in horrible tears while Jules was in rage.

"I'm gonna find whoever did this," He said. His extreme anger began creating additional scars on his face. Tails arrived in tears as well, while Knuckles was ready to take down Sonic's assailant. Knuckles asks Jules, "How's he doing?"

"They haven't said anything yet, but it's not looking good."

Tails said, "If there's anything we can do to help find this guy, tell us."

"We really appreciate it." Bernadette says.

Finally, Salarian Dr. Calthee Oolaink exits Sonic's room. Immediately the parents spring from their chairs and Jules asks, "How bad is it?"

Dr. Oolaink replies, "He has a bad concussion and lot of blood lost. He can't remember who attacked him."

"Is it amnesia?" Bernadette asks.

"No; his attacker is the only thing he can't remember; whoever this was used powerful biotics. This person put his brain in a zombified state, which erased memory following two hours ago."

"Is there anyway to retrieve it?" Jules asks.

"Doubtful, but certain stimuli will definitely help; he'll be alright in the meantime."


End file.
